See You Again
by White Azalea
Summary: Dan Alice akan selalu menantikan pertemuan selanjutnya dengan mimpi baru, harapan baru, dan janji baru yang kelak membuat Hans bangga


**[See You Again]**

A Deemo fanfiction

 **Disclaimer:** Rayark

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Alice mengunci kamarnya rapat-rapat, tidak membiarkan kakaknya masuk dan memberinya penjelasan terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu menutup telinga menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak mau mendengar ketukkan dan teriakkan di balik pintu. Demi apapun saat itu juga ia tidak mau bertemu dengan kakaknya. Persetan dengan semua penjelasannya, ia tidak peduli. Tidak mau peduli lagi.

Sementara dibalik pintu Hans mencoba berbicara pada Alice mengenai kepergiannya ke Venice untuk menimba ilmu. Ia berencana untuk mengatakan pada adiknya bahwa ia akan pergi besok. Keputusan untuk melanjutkan studinya ke luar negeri itu dipilihnya secara mendadak. Hanya orang tuanya yang tahu dan sesungguhnya Hans tidak tega memberi tahu adiknya mengenai kepergiannya. Karena ia tahu, Alice akan kecewa padanya. _Karena tidak menepati janjinya untuk tidak meninggalkan Alice sendirian_.

Hans menghela napas. Ia berteriak hingga suaranya serak namun tidak mendapat respon dari dalam ruangan. Ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari depan pintu kamar Alice. Namun sebelum beranjak, ia mengucapkan beberapa kalimat untuk adiknya.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau marah, Alice. Tapi kuharap besok kau ikut ke bandara mengantarku setidaknya aku ingin melihatmu terakhir kalinya sebelum aku pergi dan menetap di Venice beberapa tahun. Tapi jika tidak aku harap kau baik-baik saja, Alice."

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa patah kata, ia berbalik meninggalkan pintu bercat putih gading itu dan kembali mengemas barangnya untuk keberangkatannya besok.

Sesungguhnya Hans berharap adiknya datang ke bandara untuk mengantarnya.

.

.

.

Hans kecewa, adik kecilnya itu enggan mengantarnya ke bandara. Hanya kedua orang tuanya yang mengantar kepergiannya menuju Venice, Italy. Pemuda itu menghela napas berat. Ia masih berharap adiknya itu datang meski beberapa saat saja. Ia melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Masih ada waktu 40 menti lagi sebelum pesawatnya lepas landas. Ia menatap resah pintu masuk bandara, berharap adiknya datang menghampirinya dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa hingga beberapa tahun kemudian.

Sementara di lain tempat, Alice beranjak dari kamarnya menuju dapur setelah seharian meringkuk di tempat tidur. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Tangannya seakan bergerak sendiri membuat omlette jamur kesukaan kakaknya. Ia teringat perkataan Hans yang mengharapkannya datang untuk mengantarnya ke bandara dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum pergi ke negara lain untuk melanjutkan studinya.

Alice memandang kosong omlette jamur yang dibuatnya kemudian menghela napas. Ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Adakah kesepatan baginya untuk bertemu kakaknya sebelum ia pergi? Gadis itu kemudian mengedarkan permata kelamnya ke arah jam kukuk yang terpatri di dinding ruang tengah rumah. 30 menit sebelum keberangkatan Hans ke Venice. Ia berharap ia sempat memeberikan omlette jamur itu pada Hans.

Ia telah berpikir semalaman. Kini ia meluluhkan egonya dan mencoba mengerti bahwa ia tidak bisa bergantung pada kakaknya untuk selamanya. Ia mencoba mengerti bahwa Hans harus pergi sesaat agar ia dapat menjadi pribadi yang dewasa. Bukankah kakaknya itu ingin ia menjadi gadis yang kuat dan tegar? Gadis belia itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke bandara untuk mengiringi keberangkatan sang kakak. Ia segera mengemas omlette jamur itu lalu bergegar berlari ke luar rumah menuju bandara.

 _Saat itu juga ia ingin berada di bandara. Saat itu juga ia menghapus egonya. Saat itu juga ia ingin melupakan janji Hans padanya karena ia ingin menjadi gadis yang kuat. Saat itu juga ia ingin bertemu dengan kakaknya!_

Alice tidak peduli sudah berapa orang yang ditubruknya saat itu. Ia terus berlari. Sebisa mungkin sampai ke bandara selagi sempat.

 _Demi apapun juga ia ingin bertemu Hans selagi bisa!_

.

.

.

Hans mengedarkan pandangannya ke arloji yang dikenakannya. 15 menit lagi sebelum pesawatnya lepas landas. Sudah cukup lama ia berdiri memandangi pintu masuk yang tidak kunjung menampakkan sosok yang diharapkannya untuk datang. Sudah waktunya ia memasukki pesawatnya. Ia berbalik, dan pamit dengan kedua orangtuanya kemudian menarik kopernya dengan enggan dan mulai berjalan menjauhi lobby. Meskipun demikian, entah mengapa ia tetap merasa bahwa adiknya itu akan datang. Ia menghela napas dan berhenti sejenak lalu berbalik lagi menuju pintu masuk, hanya untuk melihat suasana bandara yang nanti akan ia rindukkan selama berada di Venice.

Namun yang dilihatnya saat itu sungguh mengejutkannya. Sosok yang diharapkannya hadir saat itu berdiri di depan pintu masuk menghadap ke arahnya dengan napas tersengal. Hans mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tidak percaya. Namun yang dilihatnya saat itu begitu nyata terlebih saat sosok itu berlari ke arahnya dan menubruknya kemudian memeluknya erat.

Tidak salah lagi, Alice datang untuk mengiringi kepergiannya ke Venice.

Hans tersenyum lega. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk membalas pelukkan Alice.

 _Maaf..._

Itulah yang gadis kecilnya ucapkan padanya berkali-kali. Hans hanya tersenyum dan mengusap pelan kepala sang adik. _Mengatakan bahwa semua sudah dimaafkan dan semua tidak masalah._

Alice melepaskan pelukkannya, menatap sedih kakak tercintanya yang akan pergi beberapa tahun meninggalkannya. Ia menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipinya kemudian menyerahkan bungkusan yang dibawanya pada Hans.

"Untuk kakak. Aku harap kakak menghabiskan omelette jamur ini."

Hans menatap bungkusan yang ditujukkan padanya dan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Terimakasih Alice." Hans tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala adiknya. Ia senang sekali adiknya datang untuknya.

"Maaf Alice, aku tidak menepati janjiku karena tidak bisa bersama denganmu untuk beberapa saat."

Alice tersenyum dan menggeleng. _Mengatakan bahwa semua sudah dimaafkan dan semua tidak masalah._ Karena Alice tahu, kepergian kakaknya ke Venice akan membuatnya menjadi lebih dewasa. Tentu.

Pemuda itu sekali lagi memeluk adik tercintanya. Pelukkan terakhir sebelum pergi ke tempat yang menjadi destinasinya.

Pemberitahuan mengenai pesawatnya yang akan berangkat sebentar lagi membuat Hans melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Alice, maukah kau membuatkan lagi omelette jamur kesukaanku saat aku pulang nanti?"

Alice mengangguk, mengiyakkan permintaan sang kakak. Hans tersenyum lagi. Merasa sudah waktunya pergi, Hans pamit pada Alice. Ia menatap sebentar adiknya sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi menuju pesawatnya. Meninggalkan Alice yang melambaikan tangan padanya dan berharap sang kakak baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

 _Karena akan selalu ada perpisahan dan juga akan ada pertemuan kembali. Meskipun berpisah jauh,_

 _Mimpi dan harapan untuk bersama lagi selalu tersematkan setiap doa dipanjatkan,_

 _Karena Alice tahu ia akan bertemu lagi dengan kakaknya di lain waktu,_

 _Karena kesendiriannya saat ini akan membuatnya menjadi pribadi lebih baik,_

 _Karena itulah yang Hans harapkan darinya,_

 _Dan Alice akan menunjukkannya ketika ia bertemu lagi dengan Hans nanti,_

 _Gadis kecilnya tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat dan tegar_

 _Dan Alice akan selalu menantikan pertemuan selanjutnya dengan mimpi baru, harapan baru, dan janji baru yang kelak membuat Hans bangga._

 **See You Again, Hans**

 **Fin**


End file.
